For the Love of the Game
by Rikky
Summary: It's about Hermione's seventh year at hogwarts, george is flying instructor, become good friends
1. Default Chapter

For the Love of The Game

__

By Rikky*

Chapter 1: 

ermione Granger walked through The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as swiftly as she could manage, and still remain upright. The store was a joke shop owned by one of her best friends, elder twin brothers, George and Fred. The idea to magically elongated came to George, in a dream he claimed.

Hermione had previously thought it a clever idea, but know was wishing it was of normal size range. On a normal day, hurrying through the store would take at least five minutes. Today, Hermione was weighted down by at least half her mass in packages and parcels. All of her concentration not spent on remaining upright was devoted to holding her packages, and keeping her hair and clothing out of her way. It was all she could do to silently pray that she could avoid a collision that day. 

She was not as lucky as one could have hoped. 

Sighing she bent to retrieve her packages, but thinking better she first rose to see her casualty. Seeing it was, her good friend's, aforementioned older brother, George. Seeing the wide grin on her face, she felt a similar one spread a cross her own. Tucking her hair behind her ears in one expeditious motion, she began her greeting.

"Hi! Who would have thought. I don't suppose you could conjure me a pram? They don't even let the head girl use her wand on vacations!"

"Of course," Fred said already waving his wand. "Jeez, had to throw in that your head girl this year huh? You and Percy should get together!"

"Ha, Ha. You know Draco Malfoy will be head boy this year. Barely beat out Harry and Ron."

"I take it back, head boy and girl titles mean nothing if that git can get it! So, I never thought you'd _set foot_ in my store, let alone actually buy something. I suppose they're not for you, as they're all gift wrapped, holiday style, " He said gesturing to her packages, grin re-plastered on his face, after its moment of mock-seriousness. 

"Ooh, I always knew you were a smart one!" Hermione said, only a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Though it was true she suspected Fred of being smarter than he let on. It was a well kept secret that he got almost as many NEWTS as Percy. George broke the Weasley family record for the lowest number of NEWTS. 

"I suppose their Christmas presents," Fred said, ginning even broader. "But isn't it a little late to be starting, especially for you? I mean it is Christmas is _only_ two months and 24 days away!"

"Oh I'm not starting. I've had my list three months. Would you like to see it. It's detailed."

"I'll take your word for it. Heading to the Burrow now? I am."

"Yes, my parents are so happy your family has put me on the train every year, since I was thirteen now. It's really a hassle for them, they're not used to magical things." The two of them, had unconsciously made it to the leaky cauldron, and Fred was already stepping into the grate. Soon Hermione followed, and with a quick, "The Burrow" She was on the floor of the Weasley's kitchen picking herself up. 

*

As usual the morning of September 1st, was hectic, for four half asleep adolescents. The rest of the household's occupants were sound asleep in their beds, like normal people would be at 5:30 on Saturday morning. Finally one borrowed ministry car was packed, and contained four not so sleepy, but certainly grumpy teenagers, on their way to school. For the first time, they were allowed to go alone. 

They arrived late to the platform, and it's good they went alone, for if they had had good-byes to say, they wouldn't have made the train on time. They were lucky enough to claim an empty compartment, as they were all prefects, and Hermione was head girl, they had reserved a compartment. 

The trip was uneventful, they didn't even get a visit from Draco Malfoy. Instead they played games of Wizarding chess, and exploding snap, lazing around drinking pumpkin juice while the sun flowed through the glass. 

They sat through the carriage ride, and the sorting anticipating a wonderful feast, but not expecting any surprises. They got on however, when Dumbledor stood up, to make his annual welcome announcement, and attention was turned to the the head table. There they were greeted with a surprise. Fred Weasley sat up in the place that used to belong to Madame Hooch. 

"Welcome, first years, and returning students. I'm glad you all chose to join us today! We have a new flying teacher, as some of you have probably noticed, George Weasley!" As George stood up and took a bow, in his usual joking manor most laughed having remember, or heard of the famous Weasley twins, who know owned the joke shop that beat even Zonkos. Hermione stopped listening, her mind reeling. 

'So George is the one with the longer hair! But yesterday, he let me believe he was Fred...' But then when Hermione thought back, she'd his name had never been mentioned. Then which one was the smarter Weasley, Fred or George.

Hermione leaned over to Ginny, "Which one got more Newts?"

"George," Ginny answered and turned back to Dumbledor, laughing at a joke he made, along with the rest of the school. 

Hermione turned her attention back to Dumbledor, and just on time.

"We have a new head girl this year, as always. Hermione Granger, please stand up so the students know you," Hermione stood and gave a wave. "and Draco Malfoy, our head boy." Enjoy the feast. 

*


	2. Part 2

****

For the Love of the Game

By Rikky*

(A/N: This is part two of a story that will be total fluff, intended only to take my mind a non-fluff fic. It will only be devided into parts not chapters since nothing is planned or set in stone. So if you have any suggestions... oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed part one, and I'm thinking about the Draco/Hermione/George triangle. I love triangles.)

*

The next morning, Hermione woke up in her spacious, private room, glad for the umpteenth time that she was head girl. She looked around and saw she had certainly over slept, and had very few minutes for classes to start. She'd have missed the schedules. "Ron, or Harry better have had the senses to pick up my schedule with theirs." She grunted slipping easily into her robes, and feeling thankful she wasn't one of those girls who spent hours on her hair or face, a few minutes would do. 

She stopped and picked up her schedule form Ron, ("Thank you!") and hurried on to her first class, advanced Ancient Runes class. It was halfway into that class, reaching for another quill, that she noticed a note she hadn't read attached to her schedule. Pulling it off, she unfolded it and read, 

Miss Granger,

It has come to our attention that you have not received proper attention in your flying development. You probably don't know that there is a broomstick section of the NEWTS, and like all of the exams, you need to pass in order to graduate. As you have never flown a broomstick in class, we feel it necessary for you to start remedial lessons. Your first will be tonight at 6:00 PM, be on the Quidditch pitch at that time. 

Sincerely,

George Weasley

Flying Instructor 

PS Hermione I know you might not like this, but you want to graduate don't you? 

Hermione shoved the note back into her bag, and tried to keep her face form turning bright red. 'Remedial?' Hermione thought. "But I'm head girl. 110% in everything! Not even Snape can find reason to give me bad marks!" 

Still, despite that she was very ashamed of the situation, it was true, she wanted to graduate. If this was the only way, so be it. So she showed up to the 

Quidditch Pitch that night, albeit not in a pleasant mood, but she was there. 

"Okay, so first get your broom to rise. You know how?" Hermione shot him a look, very uncharacteristic of her, and instantly regretted it. He was only doing his job. Trying to help. 

"Sorry. Yes I think I know," Hermione apologized and put her hand over her broom and said up. The broom flew into her hand, for the first time in her life.

"Great. Now show me you can mount it." Hermione completed this task, and George got onto his broom as well showed her how to kick off gently. By the end of the night, Hermione could move up and down, and all though the movements were jerky, she was still proud of being able to get off the ground, something she'd never done. 

"Hey George, you think I'll be able to get a full marks on the Newts? I... I always get full marks on everything..."

"If your willing to work, I'm sure you will," George said, and flashed her his patented smile. 

*

(Seems like a nice place to stop, so I will. Please review! : )


	3. Part Three

For the Love of the Game

Chapter one, Part Three. 

Disclaimer: Okay well I own nothing in here at all except the plot. 

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I've been experiencing some writing block, until last night in the middle of the night when I woke up and figured it all out. I even know what the title means! Please R&R!

Hermione's first month at school was very uneventful, and rather boring, since all teachers seemed to care about were the NEWTS and Hermione had been ready for them a year ago. So she finished all the assignments with ease, and focussed on being a good head girl (a difficult task with Malfoy as her only colleague) and her flying lessons with George. She was greatly improving as a result of those lessons, but not as good as she would like. She still had a lot of work to do to get there. 

So she kept working hard, aiming for perfection. Of course to reach perfection, there are many trips along the way, and Hermione was having trouble. So when the first Quidditch game was set, for Saturday, she was looking forward to a chance to get away from the boredom, and the work and relax. 

Her plans were foiled her Friday evening flying lesson, when George told her to come down from the air, he had something to tell her.

"Well, your flying has improved marvelous much."

"Still not perfect."

"Oh is that what your aiming for. Well then I'm certainly right in assuming you won't be going to the Quidditch match tomorrow."

"Of course I'm going the whole school is going."

"You're not... I've talked to Dumbledor I'm allowed to keep you from going."

"Why?" Hermione burst out angrily.

"I thought you would have figured it out...the Quidditch team's technique is far from perfect, they get along on natural talent and impulse, you need the technique. NO offense. We can't have you picking up bad habits now can we."

"No way am I staying in some drafty castle all alone."

"Yes you are. Sorry."

"Fine if I'm staying back, you're staying back with me."

"Fine, if that's what it takes...it's only Hufflepuff Ravenclaw anyway and god knows they don't put on much of a show."

So it was settled, the next day when the rest of the school was heading out to the pitch, Hermione and George waved dismally at the crowd who would be gone for at least a couple of hours since both seekers were half blind. 

"Well, what do you want to do... we have the whole castle to ourselves so we can do pretty much anything. Even Dumbledor went."

"Hmm, we should do something fun, how about... Slytherin common room?"

"Ah, I like the way your mind is working..."

"Yeah, the pretty head is only the exterior," Hermione said and grinned devilishly. George had a talent for making her act out of character. She enjoyed it at the time, but she had a habit of regretting it. 

So the couple walked to the entrance to the Slytherin common room and started shouting out words. 

"Pureblood" Hermione suggested.

"Mudbloods suck" George said with a grin.

"Gryffindor rules" Hermione countered. 

"I love Hermione Granger" George grinned. 

"George Weasley is the hottest guy on earth," Hermione said with a smirk. Of course the portrait stayed closed. 

"You know I think we're going about this the wrong way. Hmm...Rat's Eyes" The portrait swung open causing George to shrug. "Lucky Guess."

So they entered the large whole into a cold dungeon type room.

"ooh suits their personalities," Hermione said, and George nodded.

"So what's the plan, it was your idea to come in here."

"Maybe we should "decorate"?"

"Aaaah, brilliance is so often wasted on school work," George said smirking at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time. "So you're no Percy huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Come on."

The pair started creeping around the room, as if it was full of people, and began to decorate. Shimmering letters appeared on the ceiling that said, 'Gryffindor rules slimy snakes' and suddenly the room looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room except for the letters on the ceiling. Hermione swing her wand and more joined them. The new comers read 'This is what our common room looks like, know what you're missing snakes'. Suddenly as if released from a trance George gave a whoop of joy. 

"Ha. No one can hear us anyway!" but suddenly he was proved wrong when a half dressed Draco Malfoy thudded down the stares two at a time. Then he looked around the room in awe, and finally glancing up to the ceiling his mouth dropped open before curving into a definite grin.

"Well, it seems you've been caught in the act. And so sad to see a promising head girl, and professor expelled and fired. Respectively of course."

"Please don't tell," Hermione begged back in her proper character. "We'll put it back."

"I don't think that's enough... maybe we decorate your common room." Hermione and George shot him looks that were hate on the surface but if you looked into their eyes it was pure horror. Horror that Draco Malfoy held the power.

"Or better yet, the Entrance hall, so that everyone else will se it as well. Oh I know, how about you put, on the ceiling, Draco Malfoy conquers above all, and the snake shall always triumph over the Lion. And _sign_ it, well Granger only, that should get you a detention. Weasley you should... make a similar announcement in every flying class you teach on Monday. And you'd better do it if you don't want to be expelled."


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Okay you caught me. None of this is mine, it belongs to JK Rowling. Isn't that why its called fanfiction? 

For the Love of the Game:

****

Chapter 2: Part 1

A/N: Well, this has become a "trilogy" (not a real trilogy though) of three stories all kind of short that is called Things Will Work Themselves Out, and it ends a lot different then it may seem like now so don't get too attached to any of the characters. Unless you want to. 

*

George and Hermione did as Malfoy said, Hermione received a detention and George received only ridicule. Thankfully George stepped in and Hermione's detention was to help him service the school the brooms. So she went down tot he field 8:00 one night, and found twenty or so brooms lying on the ground.

"These are the knew brooms, shipped mostly from England but a few came form abroad. Our job is to test them, and fix any minor problems. So first check if it'll rise on command." George stuck his hand over the nearest broom and said 'up' and it rose obediently into his hand. So Hermione did the same, but the broom didn't rise. George looked at her and raised his eyebrows. 

"Try again," He told her.

"Up," she repeated staring at the broom which didn't even roll over. George gave it ago and it didn't work.

"Up," He said.

"Up."

"Up."

"Up."

"Okay then this isn't working. Well... maybe we should move on.

The rest of the detention moved on quickly until they came across another broom that refused to obey commands. Both brooms flew fine, if you just mounted them and kicked off, but refused to rise into their hands when ordered to. Staring at them Hermione decided to try a different tactic. 

"Where are these two brooms from anyway?"

"Oh, Michigan? Where's that?" George said reading off the top sheet on his clip board.

"In the United States of America. I know try other words... rise...fly..."

"Jump." Finally the brooms rose. 

"Jump. I think that's a little odd."

"Oh, well your detention's done. Also you don't need to come down here any more. Lessons are done. You'll pass with a perfect score if you fly like you've been doing."

"I don't think so... I still need to practice..."

"No this isn't something you forget, the saying is it's like riding a brooms tick, you never forget how,"

"Like riding a bike," Hermione mumbled. "I really think I should keep coming." George raised his eyebrows. "Okay... well I'll never get to see you anymore if I don't come down here...so I figured..."

"Hmmm, I suppose I could teach you Quidditch flying...but you'll need a better broom. Hmm, do you think you could borrow Harry's old Firebolt?" 

"Yeah," Hermione said brightening. "See you tomorrow."

(A/N: Okay it's short... the story is short... and I like to get the next part up fast, and so they end up being short... like cookies)


	5. Chapter 2 Part Two

A/N its been awhile, and I've been busy...it's been even longer than my other stories, cuz this is a secondary story...anyway, the next chapter will be up...this month.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. But the plot.

For the Love of the Game

Chapter 2, part two

So for the next few days Hermione zoomed around on Harry's new cleansweep300. He was so sentimental about his Firebolt, that even though he knew that the cleansweep300 was better, he preferred she use it rather than chance such an inept flier on his Firebolt. She wasn't having much trouble as chaser, especially since practices often consisted of bludger dodging. George seemed to think that bludgers were the essence of the game, and would have trained her as a beater had she not vehemently disagreed. 

On the pitch Hermione didn't relax but went tense instead. She never wanted to take her feet off the ground, but when George smiled at her, she managed to say "up", and take off. 

Off the pitch it wasn't so simple...George often tried to convince Hermione to shake off studying to go off with him, so he could act as her boyfriend. They still hadn't told anyone, mostly for Ron's sake, and it was getting to both of them. The only place Hermione seemed to be able to escape him and get some studying done was in her office, which she shared with Draco Malfoy. She hadn't been in it all year, trying to avoid him, but recently she'd been keener to avoid George until she'd finished all her homework, and had time to be a slacker. 

One such evening she'd finished her homework, and didn't feel like seeing George. George made her want to follow him, and have "fun". So she stayed in her office leaning back in a puffy armchair reading a good book on potions when Draco walked in. 

"Oh, you're here. Good. Look, Granger I don't know if you've noticed but you haven't done anything as headgirl, and we're supposed to. So what do you want to organize together?"

"Yes, I've noticed, _Malfoy_." She said his name with such emphasis it became obvious to Draco she was not happy with him.

"What's your problem?" He said, cringing. He hadn't thought it but Hermione could be scary if she glared like that. 

"Well, you act all friendly then you call me Granger, as if it were a dirty word. Then you blame our whole lack of Headboy/Headgirl participation on me? You haven't done anything either."

"Fine, Hermione. But I've been looking for you. If you had been visible for more than five minutes a day, out of class, then maybe I would have found you!"

Hermione blushed, because she knew he was right, if he had looked for her, he wouldn't have been able to fins her.

"Okay...um Draco, I'd better call you that, since well I'm supposed to be on good terms with you, how 'bout we organize a fundraiser."

"For what?"

"Underprivileged...children's Quidditch leagues...in um...Michigan?" Hermione thought wildly thinking of the broom, that would rise. 

"Okay then. Why?"

"Children deserve to have equal rights to sport!"

"Okay, at least we're not doing anything for muggles...or raising funds for the weas- never mind." Draco cut him self off noticing Hermione was a few snakes short of a great Medusa impression. 

"Yes, well we'll raise funds by- o come on, I can't do all the work!"

"An all star Quidditch game, and charge admission!"

"Great, well will it be two, great school teams, or our school against another school?"

"Um, another school? We would host it of course...and there'd need to be a trophy..."

"Yeah so...that would cost 70 Galleons, and lets say we want to raise, 2000 Galleons, for the children, so that's 2070 Galleons. If the whole school shows up that would mean...about 280 kids show up, so 2070 divided by 280, means we'd need to charge at least 8 Galleons. That's if everyone shows up. I think 8 Galleons is a bit much?"

"For some I suppose, and that's supposing all can come, so we'd better make it 4 galleons...but that only raise 1120 Galleons! We need to do something else as well."

"A post game ball? And we'd charge another 6, making up for all the younger children who can't go...with 10 extra Galleons, and if we get a cheaper trophy, its for charity and all, then there'll be plenty, even if a few people don't come. We'll run it by Dumbledor tomorrow. After Breakfast okay with you?" Hermione said and Draco nodded so Hermione stood up. "Goodnight."

*

A/N: well I planned on doing more, but I figured I'll stop it here, and get more up sooner....


End file.
